Capitaine François du Pain de la France Sue le Wa May Papour le Wa
His name, Capitaine François du Pain de la France Sue le Wa May Papour le Wa, is written according to Bird's minimal knowledge of French and how it sounds to the American-English ear. In French it should be, Capitane François du Pain de la France sous le Roi mais pas pour le Roi (Captain François of the bread of France under the king but not for the king). Given what his actually name means, it is highly unlikely that it is his legal name for a king would never allow him to captain a ship with such a treasonous name. Early Life and Education François grew up in a family that thought it was French aristocracy, and due to appearances he was fast awarded Captaincy in the French Navy. Throughout his life he harbored ill-thoughts toward the royalty due to the lavish lifetyle they lived and how he would go for days without a meal. For this reason, he helps Kiddo Morgan in any way he can because it angers the British which in turn angers the French, for they do not wish for another war (although he fights on the side of the French because he cares about his Frenchmen). "I am a Frenchman, I hate the British first and foremost, after the Germans, of course." Captaincy He cares little for battles, often looking the part rather than playing the part, but has been known to fight fiercely if a baguette is in danger. This stems from his youth growing up poor (until a lineage was "found" that he may be an aristocrat) where he could only ever smell the beautiful bread, but never taste it. He gained Captaincy of his ship after proving to the king that he could "point to the cardinal directions and physically shoot a gun." Relationships 'François and Kiddo Morgan' He loves Kiddo Morgan and the feeling is quite mutual. They respect one another without stepping on each others toes, although Kiddo often wishes he would be on time once in a while, and prove his worth more often than he does. They meet when Kiddo is helping the French Canadians. François shares a passionate kiss with Kiddo Morgan as a sign of his utmost respect, although neither have romantic feelings toward one another, he was only "being French!" 'François and Seraphina' François finds Seraphina quite beautiful and almost falls in love with her when he hears her speak French until she opens her mouth speaking with an English accent and finds that she is exactly the type of "entitled person" he abhors. But as she changes throughout the adventures, so too do his feelings for her. It is François that notices first the dangers that Seraphina possesses for Kiddo Morgan, not explicitly saying that he will fall in love with her, but meaning it. During Book IV, François kisses Seraphina during the battle stating that she should pass it along to Kiddo for him (he thinks he is dying). He also states that he may have eventually learned to love her as well, "but there is not enough time in one lifetime."